For the love of a Hyuuga
by ANIME-HIME69
Summary: How far will you go for the one you love? rated M for later chapters...PLEASE REVIEW  no bashing, constructive criticism


Anime-Hime 69 _ (M) For the Love of a Hyuuga.

Prologue:

_"Love isn't just about sex..." _these words rang out in my mind, _"you can love someone with all your heart and soul without the need for physical contact."_

What would you do to protect the one you loved? Would you endure a lifetime without them; would you let that person hate you just to protect them; would you let them go because my Hinata was gone...

How can a man hold his head high when there is nothing for him to be proud of, how can I lead my people when I am naught but the shell of a man? Is this love? This hollow empty feeling? My soul bleeds with each passing moment, I cannot even remember the last time I felt my heart beat...

Let me tell you the story of Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Hinata and the love that tore them apart...

CHAPTER ONE

_Remember your promise..._

"U-um...um N-Neji nii-san..." came Hinata's barely audiable whisper.

_This girl has to stop stuttering it isn't befitting of an heiress._

Neji simply glanced at his cousin, he knew what she wanted, but it was a waste of his time trying to help her train. She was simply pathetic.

He turned towards her sothat she got a good view of his annoyed expression.

"What?" His stoned faced exterior gave everyone the creeps.

"Y-you s-s-see, u-um...I-I-I was-"

"Spit it out already!" Neji lashed out impatient of her disposition.

_I mean come on you're 15 years old the least she could do was appear to be composed if only around family..._

Neji winced at that last thought, _family__, _he hated that fact, the insult of his father's birth and that damned curse-mark.

"I-I-I w-was w-w-wondering if you were not too busy today..." she started fiddling her fingers, she would be playing with her clothes.

"You want me to train with you, am I right? Neji turned to face the open doorway. It was a beautiful day. Bright, sunny, perfect for training, it had been a while since he'd out in the training grounds. His last ANBU mission with Kakashi lasted three months.

When he was away he longed to see Hinata's long flowing midnight blue hair and her innocent bright pearl eyes, but that was then, now she was just irratating. To think he'd actually missed her! He was losing it, he needed a life.

Guess being stuck with pervert Kakashi for three months affected you mentally. No wonder Naruto was so hair-brained and Sasuke, well that guy had serious issues!

Training with this waste of space was better than having to face hyper-active Lee and more than obvious Ten-Ten.

Ah well...

Neji began to walk to the door then turned and said, "Well are you coming or not?"

"H-hai, nii-san..." she fumbled forward and tripped, reaching out she grasped onto Neji's hand for support taking him by suprise. Neji stared at the small hand holding his for a brief moment before regaining his composure. Hinata looked at Neji expecting him to be angry instead he was just staring at her hand then in one swift movement he pulled her to her feet being in such a close proximity to Neji Hinata's face turned crimson.

_Honestly even walking she can't do..._

"T-t-thank y-you."

Neji let go of her hand and just simply kept walking.

The day was breezy and it meant that getting the best of Hinata would be too easy! On a normal day he'd have her burnt out in about an hour or even less, maybe today he see how fast he could do it.

She wanted to train so why not toy with the litttle idiot, there was nothing else to do. Regardless of the incident between his father and hers and the truth behind it he still hated the Hyuuga Clan's position; Main House and Branch Family. Were Hiashi and Hizashi not twin brothers did they not share the same blood, flesh and parents? So why was it that he the strongest Hyuuga born in generations servant to this pathetic excuse?

He couldn't hurt her, he'd paid dearly for that after the chunin exams and how would it look him beating up a little girl. Yeesh!

"Take your stance, left foot forward though." H turned to find Hinata blushing furiously.

_Huh...what was there to blush about? _

Neji cocked an eyebrow inquisitively while Hinata stood there rooted to the spot her whole face red as a cherry.

_Oh God can he read my mind, I hope he can't, the last thing I want him to know is how much I want to comb his hair..._

"R-right nii-san,"

Even that he hated, why did she insist on calling him that, couldn't she just do like Hanabi and everyone else and look down on him. Having her call him _nii-san_ reminded him that he was just as pathetic as her. No matter how much he tried, nothing he ever did would matter to the clan, he was just a servant, who would ever be proud of him...

"Nii-san, why do you h-hate me...

"You're a disgrace, it would be better if you died and Hanabi took your place." Neji jabbed sarcastically.

"B-but t-t-then you w-would truly be a servant." she squeaked, her eyes brimming with tears. For as long as he could remembered those orbs leaked tears, it was as if Hinata's solevpurpose was to hide and cry.

"Oh and you would fight for our freedom _onee-chan_, you who can't even stand her ground."

"W-why?" tears were spilling down her cheeks as she walked up to Neji and grasped his shirt she attempted to pound on his chest with her other fist but Neji stopped her. He shook her, trying to snap her out of her tantrum. She raised her head, her eyes; watery pearl orbs, her lips were trembling the sight before him brought back a certain memory some ten years previous.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hnn... hnn...sob..."

Hinata was sitting on the grass cryin when her cousin came, Neji was six, and everywhere Hinata went so did he but today his mother had kept him home longer than usual and Hinata had wandered to the pond by herself where she met two older boys from the village.

"hey there freak, what's wrong with ya eyes!" they had pushed her around and her knees and elbows were bruised and when she began to cry they had run away. Neji had found her half hour later crying her eyes out. He came and wrapped his little arms around her and promised her...(_END FLASHBACK_)

Looking at her now she was no different than that day. Maybe a bit taller, but no different, he was the jerk, who was making her cry when he had promised her that day that he'd always be there to protect her sothat she never had to cry again.

"Nii-san p-please don't hate me t-too," She was right he did not need to hate hate her too he had no reason to anyway, things may not be as simple as they were back then but maybe, just maybe, if he tried hard enough he could make a difference and she would be able to stand proud on her own. He would make her a master he could be proud of and then there'd be one person to be proud of him...


End file.
